


It's the Simple Things

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shopping for supplies, Tabris tells Morrigan that she's always had to do without.  Morrigan decides to make sure there is at least one thing Tabris doesn't need to go without.  So she makes a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Simple Things

Tabris sighed rubbing her nose thoughtfully. She’d taken Dog, Morrigan, and Wynne to Denerim to restock on poultices and potion ingredients and while they had some coin, they still had to be careful. Food and armor maintenance came first quickly followed by crafting supplies. Luckily, thanks to her upbringing in the Wilds, Morrigan could usually find or scavenge any herbs they needed on the road. But things like lyrium and Mage Bane weren’t as easy to find so Denerim was their only option.

Dog whined and butted his head against her hand sensing his mistress’s unease. She smiled and patted the hound.

“Don’t you worry boy. You’ll never go hungry.”

The dog whined, his ears perking forward.

“I won’t go hungry either. Well,” she grinned, “as long as Alistair doesn’t do all the cooking.”

Dog made an exaggerated gagging noise.

“On that we can agree.”

Tabris jumped. She hadn’t heard Morrigan’s approach.

“Oh Morrigan! You scared me!” quickly moving on she asked, “So, did The Wonders of Thedas actually live up to its name? Or was it just another gimmick?”

Morrigan grinned, “Actually they are extremely well-stocked. I suspect they do a great deal of business with the Tevinter Imperium.”

The witch paused, “What’s all this?”

Tabris coughed and blushed, “Ah well…”

Morrigan watched as the elf shifted uncomfortably. Seeing no answer was directly forthcoming, she moved forward regarding the merchant’s wares.

“Perfumes and soaps?” Morrigan raised a brow, “Why ever would you need such things?”

Tabris’s ears turned red, “Ah I guess I wouldn’t. They’re just, they’re just so fine and I… I’ve never had things like this before.”

Morrigan chuckled, “Never had soap?”

Tabris sighed, her shoulders slumping, “No. We used soaproot if we could find it. Valendrian, our alienage’s Hahren, used to grow some in the plot behind his house. But there was never enough to go around.”

Morrigan listened, her attentive silence making it easy for the words to come.

“Sometimes families would get the cast off soap bits from a laundry or from their master if they were servants. But neither Shianni, my cousin, or I had family who worked for anyone that way. So no, I’ve never had soap.”

Tabris tried to finish brightly but Morrigan could see that it was bothering her. However, if Tabris did not wish to address that, then Morrigan would respect her silence on the matter. 

“There you are!” 

Wynne rushed towards them smiling, “I have found the most wonderful shop! Tabris, I think I’ll need you to come with me. I have need of your eyes and perhaps some more coin?”

Tabris smiled, “I think I can oblige. Morrigan, are you coming?”

“No.” Morrigan grew thoughtful, “I think I shall search for some more things.”

When they returned to camp with fresh bread, cheese, and even some out of season apples, everyone was extremely pleased. But rather than partake in dinner, Morrigan quickly made herself scarce.

“What’s with her?” Oghren grunted.

“No idea.” Tabris frowned.

“Probably off to stew toads and eat children.” Alistair groused, “Ignore her. I certainly try to.”

Tabris watched as Morrigan began sorting through her purchases. Seeing nothing amiss, she returned to her meal. However, only a few minutes later Morrigan approached the main fire. After rummaging through several of their packs she took a small cast iron pot, a large cooking spoon, a ladle, and then she began to approach the fire. 

“What are you doing witch?”

Sten regarded Morrigan with a suspicious eye.

“Nothing of concern.” Morrigan answered lightly, squatting near the flames. “I simply need some of the fresh, clean ashes.”

“What for?”

Morrigan looked up at last, “Nothing of concern.” she replied firmly.

After collecting some of the ashes, she began scraping the drippings from the pan they’d cooked that night’s rabbit in. After refusing to answer further questions, Morrigan returned to her own fire. Several hours later a terrible stench began to circulate through the camp.

“Ugh Dog!” Alistair groaned, “What did you eat?!”

Dog growled.

“Of course it was you! It wasn’t me!” Alistair protested.

“Leave my dog alone.” Tabris muttered pinching her nose, “Wynne just washed him yesterday!”

“Andraste's ashes!” Leliana breathed, “That’s horrible!”

“It is not so bad.” Zevran shrugged, returning to his food.

“Ugh. How can you keep eating?” Wynne pushed her plate away. “I think I’ll go do some washing.”

“I’ll come too.” Leliana jumped up to follow her.

“Women.” Oghren grumbled, “Eh, no offense Warden.”

“None taken.” Tabris muttered breathing through her mouth.

Slowly the smell dissipated but not before they realized it was coming from Morrigan’s lean to. 

“Told you she was stewing toads.” Alistair muttered.

Whatever she was doing, Morrigan seemed unperturbed by both the smell and her companions. She simply stood over her fire stirring her pot and occasionally adding something else to it. Eventually Tabris fell asleep as Alistair and Sten took the first watch.

The next morning Morrigan approached Tabris. 

“I have something I think will interest you.”

“Oh?” Tabris answered.

“Yes. Follow me.” 

Morrigan beckoned and Tabris was quick to follow her, hoping for an explanation for the night before. Next to the coals of Morrigan’s fire stood freshly cleaned and scoured pans and four small cakes. No, not cakes, Tabris realized as she moved closer, _bars of soap_.

“Oh Morrigan! Where did you get those?”

“I made them.” Morrigan replied, “It has been some time since I’ve had to, but it was easy enough.” 

With a note of pride she continued, “I can also make them scented if you prefer but, as I did not know whether that would please you, I did not purchase perfume or gather any flowers.”

Tabris’s eyes stung, “You made these for me.”

“Of course!” Morrigan smiled, “We can’t have our Warden-Commander without necessities can we? Besides,” she sniffed, “my soaps are much better than what they were selling in the marketplace. Thirty silvers for a single bar? The Orlesians are mad!”

Tabris wished she could hug the witch but knew that would be unwelcome. Instead she poured all of her emotion into her words,

“Thank you. Morrigan, thank you.”

“Yes well, “Morrigan busied herself gathering her breakfast, “don’t thank me yet. I might have added too much lye and it’ll burn your skin. Well? Aren’t you going to use them? I know there is a stream nearby.”

Tabris smiled brightly and, grabbing a bar of soap, she rushed off to gather Dog and her bathing supplies. Morrigan simply smiled.


End file.
